


Changing the Ending - The Games

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now this might have been fun....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing the Ending - The Games

Kai had meant to keep the assignation – he really had. She was one of Mark’s party – a mercurial slip of a thing called Cara, with an abundance of riotous sable hair and a bewitching smile. They had already enjoyed a few delectable hours in the rhodendrums down by the lake yesterday afternoon and now he is making ready to meet her again at dusk. Cara – with the most astounding breasts………………..   
>   
> The Games are over now, successfully concluded – even if Cornwall had carried out a clean sweep thorough duplicity. The feasting and drinking are continuing on into the night, but Kai has consumed sufficient roast boar and mead – and Cara is waiting.   
>   
> Rowena and her father won’t leave until tomorrow. There is a tacit agreement between him and Arthur that when they are in proximity to Rowena, certain liberties, like Cara, can be taken. All in the best interests of Celtic/Jutish diplomacy of course. And Kai knows, despite any protestations to the contrary, that Arthur doesn’t find Rowena entirely hideous. Only the afternoon before they had gone riding in the woods, from which expedition Rowena had returned wearing a dreamy smile and Arthur with leaves entangled in his hair……………..   
>   
> Once, such an occurrence, would have sent Kai into fierce paroxysms of anger and jealousy – as would have his own adventures with Cara affected Arthur. There would have been bellowing, tears and recriminations for days afterwards. Now though, ever since the ruckus surrounding Bavick’s daughter and then its revelatory aftermath, Kai can afford to smile a little more indulgently at his brother’s occasional diversions. Rowena is a vital component within the web of Arthur’s defensive and political stratagems. She is certainly no real emotional threat. When you are as sure of someone’s heart being in your possession as Kai is of Arthur’s………………   
>   
> So now he makes his preparations, humming cheerfully to himself. Mind you, there have been a few sticky moments lately. The day before, for instance, when Arthur had been competing in the horse events, in that dazzling new white shirt, his black hair all awry – well, a man could only be expected to have so much control. And when Arthur had walked over afterwards and surreptitiously cupped Kai’s buttock in his hot little hand – best to just say that there had been a near miss. It had in fact been a blessing to have Cara and those awesome breasts awaiting him in the rhodendrums.   
>   
> Kai carefully straightens his mustard coloured shirt and tight rust-coloured breeches. They are hardly worn – bought from a Greek on the coast when he and Arthur went trading and were ambushed by Hecla’s men on the way home. The door creaks behind him and he turns around as Arthur comes into the bedroom. Kai‘s brown eyes widen. His brother has certainly made an effort for someone – Rowena no doubt. He’s wearing the slinky black leather shirt that he picked up in Dirk’s village and wore home just before their escapades involving the Wood People - and he’s magnificent.   
>   
> “Oh,” Arthur says, raising a questioning eyebrow. He surveys Kai and whistles softly. “Big brother, you look …………nice.” “Thank you, so do you little brother – meeting someone special?” Kai turns away to try and quell his thudding heart. Arthur appears nonchalant. “Only Rowena – what about you?” “One of Mark’s attendants - Cara with the extraordinary…..” “Ebony hair “ Arthur finishes for him and grins, seemingly insoucaint .   
>   
> Kai’s hands are shaking as he attempts to unscrew the lid from a pot of Leni’s sweet-smelling balm. “Here,” says Arthur, “Give me some of that to splash on as well.” The touch of his fingers as he takes the pot is like flame. Kai shivers.   
>   
> “Oh damm it.” Arthur throws the pot toward his bed and the contents spill everywhere, making the whole room smell like a redolent bower. “Look, I don’t really give a horse’s twat about meeting Rowena tonight, despite what we may have done yesterday afternoon in the woods. Kai, you look bloody wonderful, bloody amazing, I love you more than anything else in this world and I hope you don’t really care about what’s her name with the enormous bosoms.” “Cara”, Kai supplies meekly. “Yes, bloody Cara, whatever, because all I want to do right now and all I’ve been wanting to do for the past few days, is rip all your clothes off and make love to you in a way that makes you incapable of movement for at least a week. So if you want to keep that pretty shirt in one piece, I think we’d just better meet in five minutes at our place down near the river. Alright?” Kai nods submissively, since he is finding it hard to breathe. “Good.” Arthur nods, pleased. “I’ll ride west. Wait a minute and then follow me, but ride round by the northern way. Can’t be too careful with all these crafty visitors here” He kisses Kai hard on the mouth and strides out, yelling at Llud as he passes that he and Kai will be out for a few hours checking the village’s defensive warning systems. Kai sits down on Arthur’s fragrant bed, his knees completely weak, grinning like an idiot.   
>   
> (Cara spends a very pleasant evening entertaining Yorath the Jute but poor old Rowena is reduced to listening to Mark bragging about his wrestling triumphs)


End file.
